currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Myanma 1 pya coin
Myanmar |value= 0.01 kyat |years= 1952–1966 |mass= *2.2 g (1952-1965) *0.6 g (1966) |diameter= *18 mm (1952-1965) *17 mm (1966) |composition= *bronze (1952-1965) *aluminum (1966) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse= * (1952-1965) * , year (1966) |reverse= Sprays, value, year }} The 1 pya coin is a circulation coin that was issued by Burma (now Myanmar) from 1952 to 1966 in two types. The first type was introduced by the Union of Burma in 1952, and was then produced until 1962. The newly established Socialist Republic of Burma then issued this type for the last time in 1965 before introducing the second type in 1966. Both types of the 1 pya coin continue to hold the status of legal tender, having face values equivalent to 0.01 kyat. However, due to inflation the piece is no longer commonly used in circulation. History 1952–1965 coin The first 1 pya coin of Burma was introduced in 1952 by the Union of Burma, during the of (1887–1963) and the of (1907–1995). Such a coin would continue to be issued by the Union until 1962, when the Socialist Republic of Burma under (1910–2002) came into power following a successful . The new government then produced the coin once more in 1965. The first type of 1 pya coin is composed of bronze, and has a mass of 2.2 grams, a diameter of 18 millimeters, and a thickness of 1.24 millimeters. It has a smooth edge and medallic alignment, and like most coins, is round in shape. Featured in the center of the obverse is a left-facing , a lion-like creature that is revered in Myanmar and found in front of and on the . Displayed at the left and right flanks of the reverse are decorative sprays. Between these designs the value is printed twice. At the top of the coin it is inscribed in as "၁ါး", essentially signifying a value of 1 pya. Below it the value is printed as "တ ပြား" ( : ta pya), a shortened form of တစ် ပြား (ti' pya), which has the same meaning as the value written above it. At the very bottom of the coin, below both values, the date of minting is printed in . Both sides of the piece have a raised rim. The piece was produced during six years, 1952, 1953, 1955, 1956, 1962, and 1965, and the total mintage from these dates amounts to at least 59,500,300 examples. Proofs were coined alongside circulation pieces during the years 1952, 1953, 1955, and 1965, and were exclusively produced in 1956 and 1962. Examples in standard quality are relatively common and inexpensive for collectors, whereas their proof counterparts are much more elusive and costly. 1966 coin The Socialist Republic of Burma, under the authority of President and Prime Minister Ne Win, issued the second type of the 1 pya coin in 1966. It was placed into circulation by the People's Bank of the Union of Burma, a precursor to the current Central Bank of Myanmar. The coin is composed of aluminum, weighs approximately 0.6 grams, and measures 17 millimeters in diameter. It has medallic alignment and a smooth edge, and is round in shape. Depicted in the center of the obverse is an image of (1915–1947), a famous Burmese revolutionary who fought for independence from the United Kingdom, facing ¼ right with portions of his uniformed upper visible. Inscribed along the rim of the coin is the Burmese text "ပြည်ထောင်စု မြန်မာနိုင်ငံတော် ပြည်သူ့ဘဏ်" (Pyidaunzu Myăma Nainngandaw Pyithu Ban), which translates to English as "People's Bank of the Union of Burma". This legend commences at the lower left side of the coin, arches at the top, and concludes at the bottom right periphery. Printed at the very bottom of the coin is the text "သဣရာဇ်၁၃၂၈" (dhagaji 1328), signifying production during the 1328th year of the , which equates to the Gregorian year "1966". It is followed by the word "ခုနစ်" (khunhni), translating to seven, which possibly indicates the piece was coined in the seventh year of the leadership of Ne Win, which officially began during his time as Prime Minister of the Union of Burma in late 1958. These dates are flanked by two , which separate them from the title of the People's Bank. The reverse is relatively similar to that of the earlier bronze 1 pya coin, featuring the sprays at the sides and the date "၁၉၆၆" at the bottom. However, instead of featuring two indications of the coin's value, the 1966 piece only bears one, which reads "၁ ပြား" (1 pya). A total of 8,000,000 examples of the aluminum 1 pya coin were produced. Examples are not difficult for collectors to obtain, and are relatively inexpensive. References *Numista: 1 Pya — Myanmar 1952–1965 *Numista: 1 Pya — Myanmar 1966 Category:20th century coins Category:Aluminum Category:Bronze Category:Coins of Myanmar Category:Coins with Burmese dates Category:Coins with Burmese inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with regnal dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Myanma kyat Category:Round coins